Kid Icarus: Revolution
by The legend of Nintendo
Summary: It's 1775 and Pit and Viridi have been betrayed by Palutena. But, why? Join Pit and Viridi as they encounter new friends which eventually lead them to a city, called Hirim (HIGH-rim), that's on the brink of a Revolution. And eventually... a war. Rated T for violence just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Fortune

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or any of it's music or characters. I only own my own characters.**_

_**Hi! I'm The legend of Nintendo. This is my first fanfic so it might not be my best. I plan to finish any fanfic that I start. I would like to thank FtAaliRly for convincing me to start my own fanfic. So without any further ado, here's Kid Icarus: Revolution.**_

Chapter 1: Fortune

High above the clouds, lies a land known as Skyworld. Fighting cries and grunts could be heard all through Palutena's Temple. Pit and Dark Pit were fighting. It wasn't a real fight to the death or anything, they were really training the Centurions. It turned out to be Dark Pit and Pit battling to see who would get knocked out of the ring first, "How do yo like THIS!" Dark Pit yelled as he fired three arrows towards Pit, missing.

"Not so much, how about you!" Pit fired six arrows with his Palutena Bow, hitting Dark Pit with four.

"Not bad, I'm surprised that you actually got me, but let's see if you can handle this!" Dark Pit shot a charged arrow towards Pit that hit him, causing him to fly out of the ring.

"AHHHH!" Pit shrieked in a sort of girly scream. Dark Pit began to laugh until tears came to his eyes. "No fair! I said no charged shots!" Pit whined.

"I know, but you should have seen your face!" Dark Pit said, still wiping the tears from his eyes. Pit then tackled him and forced him out of the arena.

"Hey! Now THAT'S total bullshit." Dark Pit pouted. Pit got up and offered him his hand. "Not bad though, Pit-stain." he said, accepting his hand.

"Same with you, _Pitoo_." Pit said, which was a mistake because Dark Pit got up and punched him and began to scream,

"WHAT IS GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME!" he roared angrily.

"Hey! If you're gonna blame someone, blame Lady Palutena, she's the one who made it up! Not me." Pit stated.

"I did what now?" Pit jumped at the voice behind him. It was Lady Palutena.

"Oh! Uh- well, you see I uh-, I'm sorry Lady Palutena I meant no disrespect." Pit said blushing.

"It's okay Pit, I was just kidding, anyway I actually came here with a message."Palutena said.

"Really? A message for me?" Pit asked, surprised.

"Yeah. it's from Little Miss Cactus." Palutena teased. Pit looked around.

"...Who?" Pit asked while scratching his head. "Oh! You mean Viridi!" he said.

"Yes, her message mentioned something about a fortune. She told me that she wants to speak to you about it alone." The goddess said. Pit began to blush.

"Ha! I knew it!" Dark Pit interrupted. You DO have a thing for her!" he stated.

"No! It's just... weird that she would want to talk to me." he said, blushing even more.

"Well, whatever I have to go." Dark Pit said.

"Go? Where are you going?" Palutena questioned.

"I-uh, I have to go train." he said stuttering.

"Training?" Pit asked. "But we just trained for about an hour, why-"

"Shut up!" Dark Pit yelled. "Palutena, grant me the Power of Flight! But be sure to let me control the flying!" Dark Pit said, angry at Pit's comment.

"Hey! No need for that kind of attitude! But fine, away with you, you ungrateful angel." She said, giving him the Power of Flight.

"Heh. See ya around, Pit-stain." Dark Pit laughed.

"Yeah, see ya, P-er, I mean Dark Pit..." Pit said. Dark Pit began to fly, leaving a few black-raven like feathers behind. "So.. when should I leave for Viridi's?" Pit asked.

"I would leave as soon as possible." the green-haired goddess replied. "Oh... but, Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"I would wash-up first. You don't really smell the best." She said laughing.

"Oh! Uhh... of course, Lady Palutena." Pit said, laughing too.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Pit's P.O.V_

"Okay!" I said. "Lady Palutena, are you ready? Oh, wait didn't you just give Pittoo the Power of Flight?" I asked.

"It's okay, Pit. I'm not controlling his flight path, remember?" She said.

"Oh! Right!" I said.

"It's just going to be you and Viridi, though." She said. "She told me it has to be private." I started to blush.

"Why is it going to be just us?" I thought. "Okay." I said, plainly.

"Are you ready?" Palutena asked.

"Definitely!" I said.

"Okay, I made a door near her temple, good luck, Pit!" I jumped out of the door and felt the surge of power go through my wings and I began to fly. I felt the wind go through my arms and wings.

"Why would she want to talk to me?" I thought. "It must be important."

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Normal P.O.V_

When Pit arrived at Viridi's temple, he wasn't surprised to see it covered in vines and trees. The columns, near the entrance, were covered in vines. When Pit walked in, he saw several statues of Viridi in different poses made out of stone. The floor was made of earth and dirt, and there were also trees everywhere that were so close together that they seemed to represent the walls. "They're beautiful aren't they?" A mysterious voice said. Pit jumped turning to see Viridi. There are a total of thirty-two statues of me, aren't they just amazing." She said proudly.

"Uhh... sure? I guess." Pit said awkwardly.

"That's very kind of you to say." She said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just.. thinking that's all." he said.

"Whatever, follow me." she said. They walked down a long hallway and turned left to a big room with a table, a big window, and some chairs. It was sort of like a dining room.

"So.." Pit said. "Lady Palutena told me that you wanted to talk to me about a fortune." he said.

"Yes, it involves all of us deities and the humans. Oh and you Pit." she said looking worried now.

"Is it something good?" Pit asked.

"No, dingle-brain! Something... bad."


	2. Chapter 2: Banishment

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

**Hello again! This is the second chapter to KI:R or (Kid Icarus: Revolution).**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I do not own Kid Icarus or any of it's characters. It is owned by Nintendo.**

Chapter 2: Banishment

It's been a month since Pit met with Viridi. He's in his room, wondering about the discussion they had.

_*Flashback*_

_Pit's P.O.V._

"Wh-what do you mean by 'something bad' "? I asked.

"Hey! Even I'm not too sure what it means!" Viridi said. "All I saw was a vision of you, you looked unconscious, and Palutena she was sending dozens of Centurions to Earth and they were killing humans." She said. "Look, all I'm saying is just keep a look out for Palutena, I don't really know what it means."

I was shocked, "What! N-no! That's impossible, Lady Palutena would NEVER do that, I mean wh-"

"Pit, please, at least look out for Palutena, at least." Viridi sounded as though that she was pleading.

I never heard Viridi plead, or ask for my help, before. I don't know why, but I decided to agree to help Viridi. "O-okay, Viridi." I said.

"Thank you, Pit." Was all she said.

It felt wrong, it felt as though that I was betraying my goddess. I tried to block out the conversation that we had while I flew home. When I got to Lady Palutena's Temple she asked me how it went. I just made an excuse and said that Viridi was nagging me about how I eat too much floor ice cream. I pardoned myself to go to my room and fell asleep for the night.

_*End of Flashback*_

_Normal P.O.V._

Pit was looking up at the ceiling until he heard a knocking at his door. He got up to see who it was. "Dark Pit?" he said. "What are doing here?"

"Palutena said that she wants to see you 'RIGHT AWAY' " he said imitating Palutena. "Oh, any news on that bad fortune?" Dark Pit said. The only reason Dark Pit knows of the fortune is because of Phosphora. Recently, he's been spending a lot of time with her.

"No, I'm beginning to think that this fortune is nothing but a prank by Viridi." Pit responded. " I'm worried though, Lady Palutena has... changed. She never asks me to go on missions and she's been more fierce to the Centurions." Pit said.

Dark Pit chuckled. "So?"

"So, Lady Palutena, changing was one of the readings of Viridi's fortune." Pit responded, getting annoyed.

"Well, maybe it's just that time of the month." Dark Pit said, laughing now.

Pit became pissed, " 'Hardy, har, har.' You're hilarious."

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

When Pit began walking down the corridor, he heard two voices yelling. One was Lady Palutena and the other was Viridi. "Oh, no..." Pit thought. "Viridi's fortune it... must be true."

"I know what you're planning!" Palutena said. "I overheard you."

"That's ridiculous, I-I would never do that!" Viridi shouted.

"L-lady Palutena? What's going on!?" Pit asked, while running in.

"Viridi hasn't changed at all! She's planning to send her Forces of Nature to attack the humans!" She stated.

"That's a lie! Nature and humans got along after the war with Hades!" Viridi said, defending herself. "Pit, please, remember the fortune I told you!"

"Ah! So THAT'S it. You're in on this with Viridi aren't you, Pit!?" Palutena questioned.

"Lady Palutena, I'm sorry, but I-I'm with Viridi!" Pit shouted the last part. He couldn't believe that he was going against his goddess. Neither could Viridi or Palutena.

"Why, you insignificant, little angel! Who cares what you think!"Palutena roared. Pit couldn't believe that she would actually say that. "Viridi and Pit for planning to destroy the human race, you shall be banished to Earth as human beings."

"Palutena!" Viridi said.

Pit felt betrayed, "N-no, Lady Palutena. STOP!" The last thing he saw was a blinding light.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

"Oh... W-what... happened?" Pit moaned. He woke up and looked around. They seemed to be in some ancient ruins of some sort. He saw Viridi laying next to him. "Viridi, wake up."

She snapped her eyes wide open. "WHAT just happened!" she shouted.

"Uhh-" Pit said.

"I can't believe she took my powers, I mean who does she think she is!?" She roared. Just then, three monoeyes popped out of no where.

"Viridi!" Pit said.

"Does she just think she could jus-!"

"VIRIDI!" Pit shouted. "We can talk about this later, but right now I need your help!"

"*sigh*... right." she said as she brought out her staff. Pit brought out his Palutena's Bow and began shooting rapidly missing every shot.

"What the-?" Pit was shocked. " Because Lady Palutena took our powers, we became inexperienced in the bow and staff, meaning-"

"We can't hit a single thing!" Viridi interrupted Pit. Finally, they killed the monoeyes. "When I get back there, I'm going to teach Palutena a lesson or two!" She said threateningly.

"Yeah well, we're human beings now." Pit said. "You lost your godly powers and I, well, I lost my wings." Pit said looking behind him and becoming depressed.

"Hmm..." Viridi began. "I've heard of a shrine to the heavens on Mt. Olympus." She said. Pit was shocked, he would've at least heard of the name before, but he hasn't.

"Are you sure it exists?" Pit asked skeptically.

"All I know is that it was created by Zeus, to get to the heavens and to Earth, easily." Viridi said.

"But where do we start" Pit asked looking worried.

"Must you always worry about the little things!" Viridi said.

"Well, Angel Code of Conduct says that you must always have a plan!" Pit said a little too proudly.

"Whatever." She responded. " We'll keep walking until we see a town or something. I'm sure we can't be too far from civilization. Once we're there, we'll gather supplies and get a map. Does that suit you're needs?"

"Only if we could get something to eat, I'm starving!" Pit said.

"Yeah, but you're always hungry." she responded.

**~Kid Icarus:Revolution~**

As the group began walking, they started to talk. "So..." Viridi said. "Why were there monoeyes back there anyway?" she asked.

"Just because Hades is dead, doesn't mean his army is." Pit said. "Although, thankfully, they don't attack nearly as much now that Hades is dead."

"Where are we, anyway?" Viridi questioned.

"I think this is where Pittoo and I had our first duel, after I met him in Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit." He said. Viridi was about to ask him another question, when they heard the cries of a man. They ran towards the source and found a man being attack by a skuttler. His left arm was bleeding.

"Please, help me!" Was all he said. Pit brought out his bow and had to aim very carefully, so he wouldn't miss. Pit shot and surprisingly killed the skuttler. "Th-thank you, for saving me!" he said.

"No problem!" Pit responded. "Now, if you could just tell us, why were you out here?" He asked.

"My name is Paavo and I'm a merchant. I was trying to get to my hometown, which is west of here, until I was attack by that Skuttler. The towns called Ashwick. Is there any way for me to repay you?" he asked.

"No, no we're good." Pit assured.

"Okay, be careful out here, and thank you kindly!" After those words he began heading west.

"We should find a place to set up camp, and start for the town tomorrow." Viridi said, yawning. They found a small cave that was cozy and would protect them from being seen by any Underworld villains. Pit almost fell asleep instantly. Viridi was looking at Pit and noticed that he was right, he lost his wings. Viridi felt bad for him. She swore to herself that she would get back at Palutena, one day. She began to lie back on the hard, rocky surface and slowly closed her eyes.

**Sorry these chapters are kinda short, I'll try to make them longer. But anyway, I would like to thank FtAaliRly again reading and reviewing. Thanks! If there is anything you think I should change just leave a review or something.**

**Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Fitting In

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

**Welcome to the third chapter of KI:R! Some parts may be confusing so i'll add author notes. Just remember that this is the Kid Icarus world and not the real world. -LoN (Legend of Nintendo).**

**Disclaimer: Once again, of course, I don't own Kid Icarus. It belongs to Nintendo.**

Chapter 3: Fitting In

When Viridi got up, she looked around. Pit was still asleep in the same position from last night, with his back facing her. The sun was shining in the cave that they were in. Viridi got up and wiped the dirt from her dress. She went to the entrance of the cave and looked up at the sky. She estimated it to be about 10:00 AM. She turned to Pit and nudged him gently, "Pit, Pit, hey Pit, wake up!" Pit barely moved, and Viridi became frustrated. "PIT, WAKE UP!"

"Whaa- ow.." Pit jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling of the cave. "Oh, hi Viridi." he said.

"It's time to go." Was all Viridi said.

"Go? Where are we going?" Pit asked, still kind of sleepy.

"To the town, remember? We need to find a map." Viridi said. Pit got up and, like Viridi, wiped the dirt from his toga.

"We should find some food, too!" His mouth was practically drooling. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving! But, i'm not going to lie, i'm pretty hungry too." Viridi admitted. Pit's mind was still on food.

"I mean, not to complain but, this is the longest I've been without food!" he complained.

"Just come on!" She said, annoyed. They began walking towards the town.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Skyworld_

Arlon came rushing into Palutena's Temple. "Lady Palutena! I need your help!" he said. "It's Mistress Viridi, she's gone!" Palutena turned toward Arlon.

"I'm sorry Arlon but, Viridi, she was planning on betraying all of us!" Palutena said. **(A/N: Notice that Palutena was telling a different story to Arlon, then the one to Pit and Viridi. Just putting that out there!)**

"Wh-what! No, that's impossible! She would never do that! What did you do to her!" Arlon, suddenly didn't seem so serene anymore. Clearly he was a wreck without Viridi.

"Listen, Arlon. I had no choice but to banish her to the world below." Palutena said, firmly.

"B-but what would happen to all of the plants and life on Earth? Not to mention the rest of the Forces of Nature!" Arlon asked.

"Well..." She thought. "That's why there's you." Palutena began to smile sort of evilly. "Yes... you, from now on, shall watch over all of the life and plants and most importantly, command the Forces of Nature." Palutena began walking towards Arlon. "You shall become Arlon, God of Nature."

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Town of Ashwick_

When Viridi and Pit walked into the town, they were surprised. "It's so lively and amazing!" Pit said. He took in all of the smells of the food and the chattering of the people. Everyone seemed so happy. Suddenly, Pit's worries seemed a world away. However, Pit wasn't looking where he was going and he wondered onto the street. An automobile came rushing down the road, almost crushing Pit if it wasn't for Viridi grabbing him.

"Watch it!" the man said. And with that, he started his vehicle and continued driving down the lane.

"That jerk almost ran me over with his Exo-tank!" Pit complained.

"No, idiot! That's a car, you're supposed to look both ways before crossing! Haven't you heard or read about any of this?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm completely out of touch with the humans or what they do. I only heard stories from Lady Palutena about why they're worth protecting. And, well, I can't really read." He said, blushing a bit.

"Well, after the war with Hades, humans didn't focus on warfare anymore. That war was unlike any war that they've seen before, many lives were lost. They've been working on ways to help their society and culture. You know, things such as trade and industrialization." Viridi lectured.

"thanks for the history lesson..." Pit muttered. **(A/N: Yeah, even though it's only 1775, keep in mind that this is the Kid Icarus world. Plus, I believe that we could have had our industrial revolution earlier if it wasn't for so many wars.) **

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

They continued walking, looking for a place to eat. Pit looked behind him and saw three mountains in the distance, overlooking the town. He also saw men with pickaxes, with their faces covered in what appears to be coal dust. Pit guessed that this was a mining town with a rich source of coal probably around the mountain range. Their main source of trade was coal. Pit began to smell something delicious and suddenly realized that he was hungry. It was probably around lunch time, now. They stopped at the source of the smell, which was a food stand. Pit ordered a bunch of meat while Viridi's order consisted of vegetables and fruit. "that will be 80 Euros." she said. ( Euros are the Greek currency.)

"Euro? What's a Euro?" Pit asked.

"Very amusing, sir. Where's the money?" the lady replied, clearly getting annoyed.

"Uh, well ya see... It's a funny story. We, uh, don't... have any money." Pit confessed.

"Then give me those!" she said, taking their food.

"What! Noooooooo!" Pit began to shout, causing several people nearby to look over at him. Viridi practically had to drag Pit over to a bench to discuss their plan. After Pit calmed down he sighed, "Great... How are we gonna get any money?"

"How should I know? Though, there has to be some way." Viridi sighed.

"Maybe..." Pit said. "Maybe there is." He began looking at his Palutena Bow. Viridi knew what he was planning to do and spoke up.

"But, Pit, that was your first bow! You can't sell that!" She argued.

"I know but, what other choice do we have? I mean I don't see any other option. It might be best if we just sold it." he said.

"Perhaps, maybe... Maybe you're right." She sighed.

**~Kid Icarus:Revolution~**

Pit and Viridi turned right at the end of the road and continued walking. They stopped at an armory that read 'Ashwick's armory: Weapons made from the best local materials!' When they walked in it seemed pretty ordinary, really. The floor was made of stone, while the walls were made from wood. There was a counter in the back of the store with many books on weapons and many weapons on display. Throughout the store, there were many weapons ranging from staffs to clubs to blades and to bows. There was this one type of weapon that Pit had never seen before. It was pretty long with a blade at the end. There was a hole below the blade. "What kind of weapon is this? It looks like it's part staff and part blade, but i'm not sure." Pit said. He was so focused in observing it, that he didn't notice the big, burly man coming up behind him.

"That's a musket." he said in a big, low, loud voice. "Just got a new shipment of them today. They can shoot up to 200 meters. You would need to sharpen the bayonet before using it though."

"Bayonet? Is that what the blade on top is called?" Pit asked.

"Yep. Were you thinking of buying one today?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, I was hoping to sell my bow today." Pit said.

"Hm, let's have a look." He took the bow and began to observe it by pulling the string back, testing the feel of the grip on the bow and finally, looking at the design of the bow. "Wow." was all he said. "Judging by the strength and materials of this bow, I'd say that this would sell for about... 250 Euros!" he said still examining the bow. Pit was almost against the idea of selling his bow, until he remembered how much they needed the money.

"Deal!" he said.

"pleasure doing business with you!" the man said. He kept the bow and Pit got the money. Pit felt a little bit of regret, but he was also happy that they got the money to actually buy food and supplies.

When they left, they used the money to buy a map from a young-looking merchant. They also bought a cheap wooden bow for pit. After that, they decided that they would sit at a diner to eat and figure out a plan. "What can I get you guys?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have... Floor Ice cream!" Pit announced. The waitress started looking at him funny, along with the other customers at the diner. "What? You don't have that? Okay... uh, then I'll just have the hamburger." Pit said, looking embarrassed.

Viridi did a face palm, "Must you be such a dweeb!" she thought. "I'll just have the fruit salad." she said. When the waitress left to put their orders in, Pit and Viridi took out their map to look at it. It was very old, it was brown and had that old-book smell. At the top of the map it read "Province of Hirim." in big fancy letters. To the south was a sea called The Poseidia Ocean. The Gulf of Hirim was to the west of the ocean with scattered islands called The Isles of Iris. To the north of the map was a dense forest called The Hewdraw Forest. To the east were three large mountains. The largest was Mt. Olympus, the second largest was Thanotos Mountain, and the last one was called Pandora Mountain. In the middle of the map was a city called Hirim, it was the capital of the province. To the west of the city was a smaller forest called Eros. Four towns surrounded the city. There was one near the Poseidia Ocean called Cronus. There was one to the west of the province called Artemis. There was one to the north, at the edge of The Hewdraw Forest, called Rhea. Finally, there was a town at the base of the mountains, called Ashwick. "It looks like we're in luck, Pit." Viridi smiled. The town we're at, Ashwick, is the one closest to Mt. Olympus. If we keep traveling north, then we should make it to the shrine in about a day." she said.

"A DAY! Oh man, that's a lot of walking." Pit complained.

"I know, so we should use our leftover money to buy supplies and we should leave as soon as poss-"

"here's your food." the lady said, interrupting Viridi.

"Yes, finally!" Pit shouted. He began shoveling food in his mouth. Viridi sighed, "Is that the only thing you think about?" Pit, of course, wasn't listening.

**~Kid Icarus:Revolution~**

When they were finished, the lady came back. "Can I get anything else for you and your girlfriend?" she asked. Pit began turning bright red.

"Oh, u-uh.. n-no thanks." he said. Viridi was furious at that comment. Fire was practically coming out of her mouth.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" She shouted. Everyone was looking at them and the waitress just backed away slowly. They paid their bill and ran out of the diner. They still, however, needed supplies for their trip to Mt. Olympus, if they were going to make it. They stopped to a nearby shop to buy the supplies. Viridi went in to buy, because she said that she "doesn't trust him with their money." Pit just stood outside shop, people were walking by giving him weird looks. It must have been their clothes, they were a little... out of date. Pit got bored and began eavesdropping on two guys,

"Any word on whats going on in Hirim? you know, about that 'revolution'?" the first man asked. He looked like a merchant.

"Well, all I heard was that it's going to have a lasting effect on us merchants and the overall trade, not to mention business, you know." the second man said. He wore a gray trench-coat. had blonde hair, green eyes and had on brown pants with dark brown boots. "I find my apartment bills getting higher everyday."

"Are you ready to go?" Viridi broke Pit from his eavesdropping.

"Huh?" he said.

"Here." Viridi gave Pit a water canister along with a sleeping bag and backpack. Viridi also had the same items. "Oh, and take these." she said, tossing Pit a new pair of clothes. "We should try and fit in better because our clothes are a little... out of date."

"Oh, okay." Pit said. They got into separate changing stalls to try on their new clothes. Pit had on a white shirt, brown breeches, **(A/N: Breeches are basically pants in colonial times.)** and white socks with black shoes.

Viridi had on a dark pink dress. It was very light, meaning that it is easy to run and walk in. She also had on white gloves that went up to her elbows. "How do I look?" she asked. Pit began to blush.

"You look beautiful" he thought. But he couldn't tell her that, she would probably kill him. "You look ,uh, very nice..." Pit said blushing even more.

"Gee, thanks." Viridi replied, looking mad. Pit did a face-palm

"Stupid!" he thought.

"Let's go! To Mt. Olympus!" she said while grabbing her wooden staff and gear.

"Right!" Pit said, grabbing his gear and wooden bow.

**Again, sorry if anyone was confused during this chapter. I'm going to try to update every weekend because I'm busy with school work all week and my two sisters are always on the laptop, I'm sure you know how it is.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Benneb66: Yeah, in a way it is a bit weird to imagine Pit without wings. Thanks for the review!**

**Sentinel07: Sorry for it being fast paced, I'm planning on going into it in later chapters. Thank you for the reviews! I'm also going to work on my punctuation errors, I'm not the best at grammar.**

**FtAaliRly: Thank you for your reviews! :) I couldn't decide whether to make it a romantic or funny beginning, so I had it start out sort of romantic and then turn it into something funny.**

**link11747: Thank you for the review. By the way I like your name too! XD**

**Till next time! -LoN**


	4. Chapter 4: Brendan

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

**Hey-o! Before we start chapter four, I would like to thank again for the people who reviewed this story. Well, because I can't think of anything else to say, here's chapter four of KI:R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's.  
**

Chapter 4: Brendan

The pair continued to walk up the mountain. It was about 4:30 PM and the sun was now leaning towards the west in the sky. "I didn't know this mountain was so high!" Pit huffed.

"You act like that's a bad thing!" Viridi said.

"No, it's just, there is so much walking to do! It would be so much easier to just fly to the top of the mountain. But, obviously, I can't." he said while looking behind him, where he could have been able to see a little bit of his wings.

"Well I, for one, like a good hike. All of this fresh air is good for you." she said proudly.

"HIKE!? We've been climbing this mountain for, like, two hours!" Pit complained.

"Stop complaining! Look, because we still need to find wood to make a fire and have dinner, we'll start looking for a place to camp and start our search in the morning." Viridi said. They found a good campsite around a forest area, but they still had a clear view of the sky. Viridi ordered Pit to go get the wood so that she would be able to make dinner for them. Pit, who was too lazy to break apart tree branches, was sweeping the floor of the forest for dead branches. He made sure to stay in the diameter of their campsite. He was almost finished in gathering the wood until he heard the rustling of dead leaves and branches on the ground.

"H-hello?" Pit's voice cracked. "Viridi? Is that you?" There was no response and the rustling stopped. Pit shrugged it off and figured that he gathered enough wood for a campfire. The sky was beginning to turn dark. It was about 6:30 PM now.

"Wow... that's barely any wood." Viridi commented. "But I suppose that's enough to make a meal."

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

Pit was looking at the stars and moon while Viridi made them their meal. Palutena used to tell Pit about all of the stories about the stars. She once said that whenever a human is born, so is a star. And that whenever a human dies, so does a star. "Hey Pit?" Viridi asked while she handed him his rice. They had only small meals to conserve their supplies.

"Yeah?" Pit responded, getting up and looking at Viridi.

"I was wondering, why did you defend me when Palutena accused me of planning to attack the humans?" she asked, staring at him with her hazel eyes.

"Well, uh..." he began to blush. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Oh, well, thank you." Viridi said, beginning to blush too. They finished the rest of their meal in silence until Pit brought up a question,

"Hey Viridi, I was thinking, are you sure this 'Shrine of the Gods' exist?" Pit asked.

"Well, I've heard many stories and rumors about this place. Like, how it rests on top of Mt. Olympus and was created by the God Zeus." She said.

"But, why haven't I heard of it before?" he asked.

"It was originally used to teleport a God from the Heavens to Earth and vice versa. But we were eventually able to learn the skill of teleporting ourselves and other beings to places, which was much more efficient."

"Hmm.." was all Pit said. He began looking into the darkness of the forest that surrounds them.

"Pit? What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing... it just feels like we're being... watched."

"I'm sure we're not, you're just paranoid, that's all." she said.

"Yeah... paranoid." he said softly.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

After their meal and discussion, they put out their fire and fell asleep. Pit began to have a dream, it wasn't a dream actually it was more of a nightmare. In Pit's nightmare, it was pitch black everywhere. There was no one in sight. "Hello!?" Pit shouted. No one answered. He kept walking until he felt a presence behind him. Pit turned and saw a man standing there, staring at him. He wore a tri-corn hat. **(A/N: They were hats that were used in the colonial times. You could look them up, if you don't know what it looks like.) **He wore an eye-patch on his left eye and he had a brown, shaggy beard. **(A/N: He actually kind of looks like One-Eyed Jack from Monsuno, if you've ever seen the show before.) **He had on a dark green uniform. ( It looks like the red-coats uniforms, but obviously, green.) He also had on, brown pants, dark-brown gloves and black boots. He just stood there, staring at Pit. This man also had a sword at his waist, with a glowing gem at the handle of the sword.

He then raised his firearm pistol and began to laugh, maniacally. Pit, all of a sudden, heard Viridi's voice behind him. She was running towards Pit. "Wait, Viridi!" Pit said. The man turned to face Viridi and turned his pistol to her. Viridi stopped dead in her tracks and just stood there, too scared to move. "Viridi, run!" Pit shouted. But it was as if she couldn't hear him. It was too late, the man shot his pistol and Viridi fell to the ground, dead. There was a pool of blood where Viridi's dead body was. "VIRIDI!" Pit shouted. Pit was furious and began running to kill the man who shot Viridi. When Pit was about to punch him, he vanished. Pit began hearing his voice in his head,

"All shall be freed." was all he said before Pit awoke, with a gasp.

"What kind of dream was that?" he thought to himself. "I've never even seen that man before." Pit estimated it to be about 5:30 AM. Because it was a little lighter outside, He could see some of the trees. That's when he began to hear rustling in one of the bushes nearby.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

"Wh-who's there! Show yourself!" Pit shouted. The shout woke up Viridi with a startle.

"Pit? Why are you shouting?" she said.

"There's someone here, spying on us." he said to Viridi. "Okay! I'll ask again, show yourself or I'll shoot!" Pit took out his wooden bow and placed an arrow in it.

"Are you that paranoid!?" Viridi asked. But before Pit could answer, a voice responded from the bush to Pit's demand.

"W-wait!" the voice said. Pit slipped and let the arrow loose, but, luckily for Pit's horrible skill at the bow, it landed to the tree adjacent from him.

"Tr-trench Coat Man?" Pit asked, shocked. It was the man that Pit was eavesdropping on back in Ashwick.

"Uh... well, yes. But my real name is Brendan." he said.

"So, wait, you followed us here" Viridi asked, sounding disgusted. "Why?"

"Well, I overheard you guys making an expedition to Mt. Olympus. I was also heading to there for my historical studies. I'm not sure if you know yet, but I'm a pretty good historian from Hirim, if I do say so myself. I believe that we could solve the present with the past." Brendan said.

"I see that you're also skilled at the bow." Pit said, looking at the gear at his back and pointing out the bow. He had an idea in his head.

"Huh? Oh, well sort of. I use it mainly for hunting." he said. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you guys are here?"

"We uh- are here for.." Pit looked to Viridi for ideas,

"We're here to investigate the Shrine of the Gods." Viridi said.

"Oh! Are you guys also historians?" Brendan asked, sounding excited.

"Uh.. y-yeah we are." Pit lied.

"Great! Because I'm also going to examine the shrine! We could travel together." Brendan said. Before Viridi could disagree, Pit spoke up,

"That sounds like a great idea!" he said. Viridi sighed.

"We should get going soon, you guys gather wood and I'll make the meal." Viridi said.

"Sure, I know an area where there is a good source of wood." Brendan said.

"Wow! You're like the Stick King!" Viridi teased.

"Just ignore her." Pit said. "I'm Pit and her name is Viridi." Pit said, pointing to Viridi.

"Okay!" Brendan said. "Anyway, follow me."

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

The area Pit and Brendan went to actually wasn't that far from the campsite. While they were gathering wood for breakfast, they began to talk, "So, Brendan..." Pit began. "I was wondering, with you having a bow and all, if you could teach me a few tricks."

"Sure, I suppose so. But why did you buy that bow, if you don't know how to use it?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, well..." Pit was trying to come up with a lie to keep him from finding out who he really was. "My dad gave it to me. I never learned to use it though, because he died before he taught me. I was only eight."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry." Brendan apologized.

"No, it's okay. After my parents died, I found Viridi in the orphanage we were at. We found a way to escape and became... ummm, historians after that." Pit described. He felt kinda bad for lying, but he had no other choice.

"Well, at least you and Viridi found each other. Anyway, I would be happy to teach you the ways in the bow. We could start this afternoon, before lunch." Brendan exclaimed.

"Sounds good! But, where would we practice at?" Pit asked.

"Well, there are trees here and I have ink we could use to make the targets on to the trees." Brendan said.

"That's perfect! I'm liking you already!" Pit said. When they were finished gathering the wood, they took it back to Viridi. She made a meal with the leftover rice that Pit and Viridi got from Ashwick. She also used some deer meat that Brendan hunted with his bow.

"So, Brendan. How come you're traveling to Mt. Olympus by yourself? Where are your parents? Viridi questioned.

"Well.." Brendan began. "My parents, they were murdered by a group of thugs! I was left to fend for myself, until I was taken to an orphanage. That's why I know how it felt when you and Pit were stuck in an orphanage."

"Wait, what?" Viridi said. Pit nudged at Viridi, telling her to play along. "I mean, yes, it was a very hard time for me and Pit." She said looking over at Pit.

"After I became old enough, I left the place and became a historian and moved into a small apartment. I search for any treasures or antiques to sell. I also study any ancient ruins around Hirim. But, I've been having trouble getting around and paying any bills, thanks to that stupid radical group, Palutena's Army!" Brendan described.

"Wait..." Pit said. "Palutena's Army, w-why are they called that?"

"I don't know." Brendan replied. "All I know is that it's about some crazy dude, who leads a bunch of his followers, who think that they were chosen by the Goddess Palutena to 'free' the world. Whatever that means. These guys also kill and steal from merchants and traders, which is why we have such high bills. The Council, which is Hirim's government, try to stop their rally's once in a while, but they're beginning to hold more power than the government. Things are very unstable their right now."

"the leader, do you by any chance, know his name?" Viridi asked, looking worried all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid not, I'm just hoping that this will blow over soon." Brendan replied. Pit and Viridi both exchanged worried looks, clearly, the incident at Skyworld is related to what's going on down here on Earth.

"I'm sure that it will end soon." Pit said. Although something told him that this was just beginning...

* * *

**Sorry that I left it off at a weird ending, I didn't really know when to stop it. Plus, to be honest, I'm kinda tired. I've been up till like 2 AM, typing this. But, before I go, I'm going to respond to some reviews!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Benneb66: Thanks for the review! Oh, by the way, don't worry Pit WILL get his bow back. It might not be till later, but you'll see, you'll ALL see! (Evil laughter) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA... *Coughs***

**Sentinel07: Thank you for your review! I always enjoy constructive criticism, to try and make my story better.**

**I'm tired. See ya! -LoN**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1: Shrine of the Gods

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

**Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Kid Icarus: Revolution! By the way, my friend code for the 3DS is 0216-1170-7376. If you want to be friends, just put your friend code in your review. Now, before we start here's the disclaimer! Yeeeaaahh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or any of it's characters, but you probably know that by now.**

Chapter 5: Hirim, City of Peace (Part 1: Shrine of the Gods)

Pit and Co. continued walking up Mt. Olympus. It was almost lunch time and they were going to stop to eat pretty soon. There wasn't much conversation going on because it was awkward for Pit and Viridi, former godly beings, to be walking around with a human. Pit tried to break the silence by asking Brendan questions, "So, Brendan? What's it like in Hirim?" he asked.

"It's very large. It's about fifteen times bigger than Ashwick, in comparison. They have many gardens, though. Including one behind my apartment." Viridi was pleased to hear that. "The sunsets there are very beautiful as well."

"Why would anyone want to destroy that?" Pit thought, thinking about the eye-patch man and the radicals who call themselves Palutena's Army.

"Okay.." Viridi said. "It's time to think of a plan. We still have extra wood from the last campfire and I still have fruit that I got at Ashwick." Pit shuddered at this.

"Didn't you get any meat while we were there?" he asked.

"Unfortunately for you, I didn't. Not that you need it."

"What!? I-I'm not fat!" He complained.

"Just eat it!" Viridi said, giving him a peach. Pit looked up and saw Brendan already eating his fruit. He shuddered again and decided to gag it down.

After about fifteen minutes of Viridi yelling and Brendan cheering him on, Pit finally finished it.

"FINALLY!" he shouted.

"Oh, please. You're such a drama queen." Viridi teased.

"Hey! Anyway, Brendan are you ready?" Pit asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Viridi questioned.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you. Brendan agreed to teach me the bow." Pit explained.

"What! But we-" Viridi was going to finish, until she realized that Brendan was standing right there. "Uh... Brendan, why don't you, uh, go find a good place for Pit to practice, because I need to talk to him for a second." She said, glaring at Pit when she said the last part.

"Uh, okay." Brendan agreed. When he was out of sight, Viridi began to question Pit,

"Pit, why would you want to know how to use the bow when we're going back to Skyworld to get your powers back?"

"Well, you never know, I mean we could run into trouble on the way to the Shrine." Pit replied.

"*sigh*... fine, go on. But you better help me clean up when you guys are done 'training'." she said.

"Yes!" Pit said. It was as if Viridi was like a mother, allowing her child to go over a friends house.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

When Pit caught up with Brendan, some targets were already drawn on the trees, with ink. Brendan got out his iron bow and shot three arrows, getting all bulls-eye except for the last one. "Well, that's basically how it's done." Brendan said, a little embarrassed at missing the last one.

"That's amazing! You're really good!" Pit applauded.

"Heh. Uh, thanks..." Brendan said. "So? Do you wanna give it a try?" he asked.

"Uh, sure!" Pit said excitedly. Brendan began to explain what to do,

"Now, remember you-" Pit wasn't listening and he began to shoot three arrows, all of them missed and one of the three almost took Brendans head off. "WHOA!" he shouted.

"Uhhh... sorry?" Pit chuckled.

"I-it's okay, I think." Brendan said. "We need to find the root of the problem. Try pulling the string back, like you're about to shoot an arrow." Pit did as he was told. "Well, no wonder why you're shooting like that. When you pull back, your elbow rubs against your side. Try moving your elbow out a little more." Brendan grabbed Pit's elbow and moved it out a little as he said this. "Now try shooting, but just one this time." Pit shot an arrow, he still missed, but he was a lot closer to the target. "That was magnificent! A great start."

"Thanks! Oh, but we should return to Viridi. You know, before she throws a fit." Pit said.

"Uhh... right, yeah." Brendan said.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

Pit and Brendan returned to meet with Viridi to help her clean up the campsite, "Okay, are you guys ready to go? We should be at the shrine before the sun sets." Viridi said.

"Yep!" Pit said as they all put on their backpacks. They continued walking up the mountain, when they heard hurried footsteps behind them. They all looked behind, but found no one there. They shrugged it off and continued walking, until a skuttler jumped at them from a bush. It almost took Viridi's head if Pit wasn't there to save her.

"What are doing!?" she asked.

"Uhh... saving your life?" Pit said.

"Well I'm fine. Can you get off me?"

I'll take that as a thank you" Pit sighed.

"Okay, Pit, are you ready to put your training to the test?" Brendan asked, while dodging the swings from the Skuttler.

"I-I don't know, I mean I didn't have that much training." Pit said, looking down.

"It's okay, just remember what I told you about your elbow." Brendan said. Pit thought for a second, but then brought out his wooden bow and a steel arrow and took a solid stance. He aimed for the eye and shot. He missed though, and it hit the Skuttler's forehead. Blood started spewing out of it's forehead and began running into it's eye. Unable to see, it became frantic and started running in circles. Brendan took this chance and brought out his own bow and arrow and shot it in the eye. It's eye fell out and the Skuttler laid on the floor, dead. "Phew, man, I was NOT expecting that!" Brendan stated.

"Yeah! But at least it's all over now." Pit agreed.

"Yeah..." Viridi quietly chimed in.

"Viridi? What's wrong?" Pit asked, walking over to her.

"Well... you guy's did all of the work, while I just sat here on the sidelines." She said, while kicking a rock.

"No, it's okay. That thing caught all of us by surprise." Pit said, looking over at the dead Skuttler on the ground. "Besides, did you see me? I barely got him." he said, trying to cheer Viridi up.

"Y-you're right." She said, looking up at Pit and smiling. He smiled back.

"Yes, well now that this incident is over, shall we continue?" Brendan said, awkwardly.

"Oh, y-yeah right, let's get going." Viridi said. She looked away blushing, realizing that she was staring at Pit.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

Pit and Co. continued walking until they came across a stone staircase leading up the mountain. It was now about 5:00 PM and they were a little ahead of schedule. "I think... we're here." Brendan said. They walked up the staircase to find a stone arc, about the same size as a door. At the top of the arc was a hole in the shape of a diamond.

Next to the arc was a stone tablet that read, "Shrine... ..of... .. . Gods... Zeus... .. ... ... d ... portal .. ... Orange gem ... .. activate." Most of the writing that was on the tablet was smeared away, and became impossible to read. It looked as though that someone smeared it... on purpose.

Pit looked at the tablet and then at the arc. Pit was clueless until something struck him. He couldn't get back to Skyworld. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the stone ground. "NO!" he shouted. Brendan was caught off guard by this.

"You seem disappointed. What did you expect to find here?" Brendan asked. Pit got up and looked at Viridi, they both nodded their heads and decided to tell Brendan who they really were.

"Listen, Brendan, we're not from here." Pit began.

"So, you mean that you're not from the Province of Hirim?" Brendan asked.

"No, he means that we're not from Earth, we're really godly beings from the realm of Skyworld. I was the goddess of nature and Pit was a captain, serving the goddess of light called Palutena. Something happened to her, and she took our powers and banished us to Earth." Viridi blurted out. Brendan just stood there, taking in at what Viridi just said to him.

"Okay... now what really happened?" he said.

"No! It's true!" Pit said. He was trying to think of a way to convince Brendan to believe them. "Listen, have you heard of the Savior of Earth's***** bow?" Pit asked.

"Of course, it was the bow that he would use to help us in Underworld battles." Brendan said.

"Well, that savior is me and I could prove it to you if you would come with us back to Ashwick." Pit said.

"*sigh*... fine, but let me take a few notes before we leave." he said. Brendan began writing notes on the shrine and even drew a little sketch of it.

"Do you think it's still there?" Viridi whispered to Pit.

"I hope so..." he replied.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

The group didn't get back to Ashwick till the next day. There wasn't much activity on their way down from the mountain, it was relatively quiet. It was around 12:00 PM when they got there. "Pit, if you really are the Savior, why did you sell your bow."**  
**

"Well, I couldn't really use it and Viridi and I really needed the money for supplies and clothes." Pit replied. They stopped in front of the armory where Pit sold his bow. "This is it." he said.

When they walked in, they were greeted by that burly blacksmith again. "G'day, how can I- wait I know you, you're that kid who sold me that bow! How are you!"

"We're fine, but I was wondering, do you still have that bow?" Pit asked.

"Sure do! It's in that glass case, next to the muskets." he said. Pit walked over to it and presented it to Brendan.

"Oh my gods, y-you're right! H-how..." Brendan was shocked, he couldn't believe it.

"Let's go to a diner and discuss a plan." Viridi said. They left the armory and went to the diner that Pit and Viridi went to a few days ago.

"I-I can't believe it! I-I'm sorry Pit, for not believing you!" Brendan apologized.

"It's okay." Pit said. They walked into the diner, it wasn't as crowded as last time. They took their seats and ordered their food. Pit, of course, ordered the pork chop, Viridi ordered a salad, and Brendan just ordered the coffee.

"So... Brendan, back at that shrine on the tablet, it mentioned something about an orange gem. Do you still have that sketch?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Brendan brought out his blue notebook and handed it to Viridi. She looked through many of the pages until she found the sketch.

"Here, right there." She said, pointing to the top of the shrine, showing Pit and Brendan. "I think that's the gem that the tablet was talking about. It's obviously not there anymore, but would you have any idea of where it might be?" she asked. Brendan thought for a moment.

"Hmmm... I seem to remember an orange gem representing something, like a... a family relic. Usually relics such as that only belong to rich families." he said.

"So? Where are going with this?" Pit asked.

"What I'm saying is that rich families almost always live in the province capital, Hirim."

***(A/N: After the war with the Underworld, the humans decided to call Pit the Savior of Earth.)**

* * *

**Well, that does it for chapter five! Now to respond to some reviews! **

**REVIEWS:**

**Samurai538: Yeah, sorry about that. Honestly, I have no idea why I wrote that.**

**Sentinel07: Thank you! That means a lot because I really suck at grammar! XD**

**Benneb66: Thank you for your review! Yeah, after I wrote that chapter, I realized that I described him to look like a pirate. He's not really supposed to look like a pirate though.**

**Zanpaku: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far! By the way, I usually (and try) to post a new chapter every weekend.**

**Goodbye, and tune in next week (hopefully) for part 2! -LoN**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 2: Palutena's Army

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated recently. I was busy with the holiday. I also went on vacation and didn't have time to update, but I finally came around to posting chapter 6! Sorry if it's short, though.**

**Friend**** Code for 3DS: 0216-1170-7376**

**Disclaimer: Here we go again, I do not own Kid Icarus or any of it's characters... Come to think of it, I don't own ANY Nintendo games.**

Chapter 6: Hirim, City of Peace (Part 2: Palutena's Army)

"So... what you're saying is that we should travel all the way to the capital province, just because there might be a small chance of finding an orange gem?" Pit asked. "We could be spending months there, and still have no success in finding this gem. I mean, even if we somehow find it, what makes you so sure that they will give us their 'family relic'?"

Brendan began to sip his coffee and think. "I've lived in Hirim for awhile now, and I've traded with many merchants. Including one of the members of The Council, the main government who runs Hirim. His name is Aiden, and he has a daughter named Lissa. I, personally, met them both. Being high in rank and all, they know many famous and rich families. It's not much of a start, but it's good enough."

"Speaking of The Council, what kind of government is it?" Viridi chimed in.

"Well..." Brendan began. "It's sort of like a Divided-Monarchy. In The Council, there are four representatives. Each representative is from one of the four towns, Ashwick, Eros, Artemis, and Rhea. Ironically enough, Aiden is the representative of Ashwick. Anyway, The Council holds supreme Legislative, Judaical, and Executive power. Although it seems like a Monarchy, the people from each town get to choose and vote who they want to represent their town."

"So, if The Council holds supreme power, why don't they just send in their army to crush that little extremist group, Palutena's Army?" Viridi asked.

"There are many rumors that I've heard from the merchants that there is a member of The Council who is part of that extremist group." Brendan said, looking down at his coffee. "And I also heard that some of the soldiers not only work for Hirim, but for Palutena's Army too."

"I had no idea that these revolutionary's were that big of a deal!" Pit said.

"Yes, which is why we should get that gem without drawing too much attention." Brendan explained.

"How do we even get there?" Pit asked. "We better not be walking there! I'll never make it!"

"Heh, no." Brendan chuckled. "We just need to find out what time the locomotive is leaving, that's heading to Hirim."

"There's a train station here?" Pit asked.

"You mean you never noticed it? It's to the far west of Ashwick. Once we board it, it should only take about an hour to get to Hirim." Brendan said.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" Viridi said, getting up and stretching.

"Yep!" Pit said, jumping out of his seat. Brendan nodded his head and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

When they arrived at the train station, they went to look at when the train would leave for Hirim. "It's about 1:25 PM right now." Brendan said, taking out his pocket watch and checking the time. "The train won't leave till about 1:45. Why don't you and Viridi go to one of the stores around here and buy a map of the city, Hirim. I'll buy three train tickets and meet you at station number five." Pit and Viridi both nodded their heads, and began to walk towards the closest store. They bought the map of the city with the rest of their money.

"I hope Brendan has more Euros..." Pit said. Pit and Viridi decided to sit at a table at the store to analyze the map.

"I'm judging by the size of this building, that it's the Town Hall. I'm sure that's where The Council do their meetings, where they decide on new laws and such." Viridi said, pointing right in the center of the map.

"What's this?" Pit asked, pointing at the four lines at the edge of the map. They were going North, East, West and South.

"I think those are the different train tracks going to and from the four towns." Viridi said. She also saw something else that caught her eye. It was a large building, almost as big as the Town Hall, and it was in the southwest section of the city. "I wonder what this building is?" Pit looked up from the map and looked at a clock.

"We should probably go, Viridi, it's almost 1:45." he said. Viridi looked up at the clock and agreed. She rolled up the map, put it in her bag and they left the store.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

They began walking towards the train station to meet up with Brendan, until something unexpected happened. As they walked passed an alley, a man jumped out and took Pit in a headlock. Another man also walked out of the alley, and stood next to the man who had Pit. Viridi's eyes were wide with shock. She definitely wasn't expecting that. Viridi could also tell by the look on Pits face, that he wasn't expecting it either. The man who had Pit was very large and very strong. He was bald, but had a large beard. His henchman was shorter than him and had black hair. He also wielded a sword. "Oi! I can tell yer new 'ere! So I gonna tell ye once! This part o' town belongs to me!" the bald man said. "Normally, I kill any who trespass, yeah? But, because yer new n' all, I'll let ye and yer 'ittle friend 'ere go, fer 100 euros." Viridi was still shocked. She shook her head.

"B-but, we don't have any money left." Viridi trembled.

"Oi! In that case, I'll just pop yer friend instead!" he shouted. Viridi was frantic, she brought out her wooden staff, her hands trembling. "Awww... what are ya gonna do with that!" he taunted. He began to laugh, along with his henchman. Viridi became teary-eyed, she looked at Pit. He was gasping for air and his face began turning red. Viridi looked at Pit's hand, he was making a gesture. He was pointing towards the bald man's groin, telling her to hit him there. Viridi's face became serious. She took the end of her staff and whacked him in the groin. He immediately let go of Pit and fell over, obviously in pain. His henchman took out his sword and cut Pit in the arm, but before he could attack Viridi, Pit took his bow and made a sloppy aim. Pit's arrow hit the man's hand, causing him to drop his weapon and bleed. Before Pit could do anything else, the police showed up.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!" One of them shouted. Viridi took Pit's hand and began to make a run for it. They continued running until they were sure that they lost them. They took a minute to catch their breath, until Viridi noticed that Pit's arm was bleeding.

"Pit... your arm's bleeding." she said. Pit looked at his arm.

"Yeah, you're right." he said. Viridi looked into her bag and took some of the medical supplies that they got from the store, before Mt. Olympus, and began to treat and bandage Pit. He began to blush. "Why am I blushing?" he thought.

"There, you should be fine." Viridi said, putting the supplies away.

Pit looked up at Viridi and smiled, "Thank you..." he said.

"Sure thing." she said, beginning to blush. "I-I mean, I just didn't want any of your blood on me, that's all."

"Yeah, well, once again, I totally wasn't expecting that." Pit said.

"Yeah." she agreed. They sat there for a few minutes until something tugged at Viridi, "We have to get back to the train station to meet up with Brendan!" she said, frantically. They began to run like crazy towards the train station.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

Brendan was at station five, waiting for Pit and Viridi, "Where in the gods are they!" he took out his pocket watch. It read 1:41. He was just about to go look for them, when he saw two people running towards him. They were Pit and Viridi. They stopped right in front of Brendan, gasping for air. "Where in the world were-oh my gods! What happened to you!" Brendan said, looking at Pit's arm.

"We... we... were attacked... by... two... thugs." Pit said, still gasping for air.

"What? I-I had no idea, sorry." he said.

"No, it's okay." Viridi said. "I had to heal-"

"ALL ABOARD!" Viridi was cut off by the conductor of the train, heading to Hirim. "ALL ABOARD, TO HIRIM!" he shouted. The group began running to the train and made it, just before they closed the doors.

"That's enough exercise for a year!" Pit said, huffing again.

"Nice of you to join us." the conductor said.

"Heh heh, sorry, we... uh, overslept." Brendan lied, handing him the three tickets. They walked into the passenger cart. It wasn't very crowded. They took their seats and felt the locomotive began to move and blow it's whistle...

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Skyworld, 1775_

"I'm sorry, Lady Palutena, but I can't do this." A commanding centurion was confronting the crazed goddess in her throne room. "I won't help you start a war with the gods! I'm grateful to serve you in any way, but not like this!"

"You mean: you are grateful to have served." Palutena explained to him.

"What?! What do you mean?" The centurion asked.

"You mean: you are grateful to HAVE served!" she repeated, more sternly and rising from her throne. She raised her staff and shot a ball of light at the centurion, knocking him against the wall.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" he asked, coughing up blood.

"Because..." she began, "I will not have my leadership questioned or defied." the goddess began walking up to him. "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" as Palutena said this, she smashed the centurion against the wall, leaving a crater. The centurion fell on the ground, dead. "You!" Palutena turned and pointed to one of the other centurions in the room..

"Y-yes, Lady Palutena?" he asked, frightened and shaking.

"Gather the other centurions! The ones that WON'T betray us!" she said while looking at the dead centurion. "And prepare them for battle! We're invading the Forces of Nature... tomorrow!"

**~Kid Icarus:** **Revolution~**  
_Hirim, 1775_

The train was beginning to enter a tunnel, through a mountain. The conductor came into the passenger cart to inform the people of their arrival. "Attention passengers! We will be arriving at Hirim shortly! Please wait until the train comes to a complete stop, before departing." Pit was sleeping, Brendan was reading one of his historical texts from his bag, and Viridi was looking out the window. With light at the end of the tunnel, Viridi knew that they would be stopping soon. She decided to wake up Pit.

By now, she knew that he was a heavy sleeper, so she just decided to shake him awake, "Hey, Pit! Wake up! We're finally here!"

Pit jolted up, "AHHHH! AURUM INVADING! ZOMBIES ATTACKING!" he shrieked. Everybody on the train, including the conductor, stared at Pit. "Heh, heh... Must have been one crazy nightmare." Pit chuckled and turning red.

Viridi did a face-palm, "Yeah, one filled with Aurum and zombies, apparently." she laughed. "Anyway, I woke you up to show you the city." she said.

"Where? I don't see any city?" Pit said.

"That's because we're not out of the tunnel, yet." Viridi sighed. When they were finally out of the tunnel, they were greeted by the blinding sunlight. Viridi and Pit, both, put their hand out in front of them to block the sunlight from their eyes. That's when they saw it, covering the entire horizon, were many buildings of different sizes and shapes.

"Wow..." Pit and Viridi both said in unison. They were awestruck and amazed by the size of the city. They finally reached the City of Peace, Hirim.

* * *

**Well, I finally finished posting chapter 6! Again, sorry that I couldn't post on the weekend. I was just really busy this week. I'm going to try to get back on schedule and post every weekend. So, stay tuned!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sentinel07: Thank you for your review! I've always thought of Viridi being very impatient, which is why I added the outburst! P.S. I added your friend code.**

**Anne Elise: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the concept! I thought of it by combining the two things I like: Kid Icarus: Uprising and History. P.S. I also added your friend code. (I'm sure you already know that, though. :D)**

**Zanpaku: Thank you for your reviews! I always like to respond to them. I got the idea from other people and their fanfics.**

**That does it for this chapter! Adios, amigos. (Goodbye, friends!) -LoN**


	7. Chapter 7: Radivar the Savior

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

**Hello! I finally got the Legend of Zelda book: Hyrule Historia. I've also been playing the Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Reading and playing both of those persuaded me to, hopefully, someday write a fanfic about The Legend of Zelda. I'll have it take place 100 years after Spirit Tracks. It's just a thought, though. Anyway! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! I, of course, do NOT own Kid Icarus.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Radivar, the Savior

The locomotive gave it's last whistle as it slowly came to a stop at train station B, in Hirim. There are four different stations in Hirim, stations A, B, C, and D. Station A goes to the town of Rhea. Station B goes to the town of Ashwick. Station C goes to the harbor town of Cronus. Finally, station D goes to the town of Artemis.

Pit was the first to get off of the train, followed by Viridi. They were both amazed at what they saw. Brendan was the last to get off. Still reading his historical text, he clearly wasn't as amazed as Pit and Viridi were. "This place is amazing! All of the people, sounds and smells! I could wonder these streets for days and not even now half of it's secrets!" Pit said. ( hehe.. Assassins Creed references...)

Brendan put his book in his bag, " Trust me, you'll get sick of this town pretty soon. If you get mixed up with the wrong group of people, you could get into some serious trouble..."

Pit began looking at all of the shops, stands and many different buildings. "But there's so much to do, so much to see!"

"Brendan sighed, "For a few, though, for a few." The group arrived at a miniature plaza, with a fountain in the middle. There were benches around the fountain and behind the benches were many different shops that sold many different things such as clocks, spices, fruits, vegetables, and furniture. The group sat at one of the benches surrounding the fountain. Pit took out his map for Viridi and Brendan to see. "Let's see... My building is on this street." Brendan said, as he took out a pen to circle it on the map. "And here's my address." Brendan wrote down a number and a street at the bottom of the map. "I'll head there first to make sure that everything is in order, while you go shopping for any food and supplies that we need." Brendan said, as he handed them a few euros. Brendan began to head of into the direction of his apartment, until he stopped in his tracks. "Remember, try not to cause too much attention." he said, as he began to head off again.

Pit and Viridi decided to split the money evenly so they could shop at two different stores. "When we're done, let's meet at this fountain." Viridi said, as she put the money in her bag. Pit nodded and headed to a meat stand first. Viridi decided to go to a place where they sold vegetables and fruits.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

It's been about thirty minutes and Pit was at the fountain, waiting for Viridi. Pit decided to buy different sorts of meat and cheeses. He was sitting at the edge of the fountain, bored out of his mind. He began to hear footsteps behind him. Pit turned and saw Viridi carrying a ton of bags and a box. "Wow that's... a lot of bags." Pit said.

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't help myself. I got vegetables, fruits and bread." Viridi said.

Pit looked at the box. "What's in there?" he asked.

Viridi looked at the box, "Oh, yeah. I decided to buy a night gown. You know, for when we sleep."

"Really?" Pit said. "Because I just usually sleep in my t-shirt and boxers."

"That's what I thought. So I decided not to buy you pajamas." Viridi said. "Anyway, are you ready to go?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah, we should start heading to Brendan's place before it gets dark." Pit agreed. He picked up his bag and took out his map. "Let's see, we should head down this road and take a right." They began walking southwest to Brendan's apartment.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

Pit and Viridi continued walking until they heard cries and shrieks of a woman. "Just give us the boy!" they heard one man shout.

"Yeah! We don't want to have to hurt you or the boy!" Another man shouted. Pit and Viridi looked at each other. They nodded their heads and hid their groceries. They began to run towards the noise, weapons in hand. When they finally arrived at the scene, they saw two men dressed in a green uniform trying to take a little boy from the mother. The boy looked to be at least five years old. "That's it, lady!" the first man shouted as he took out his firearm, ready to shoot.

"Let them go!" Pit shouted. The two men both stopped at what they were doing and looked up.

"Stay out of this, kid!" the second man said. Pit took an arrow and placed it in his bow. The first man saw this and aimed the firearm at him. He shot but, thankfully, Pit dodged just in time. Meanwhile, Viridi was trying to hit the second man with her staff. "Come on, now! Is that the best you can do? Trying to hit me with a stick?" he taunted. Pit saw the first man, still trying to reload his firearm. He also saw the second man, busy with Viridi. Pit took this chance and aimed another one of his arrows at the second man. The arrow flew straight into the second man's leg. The man crawled into fetal position, obviously in pain. A puddle of blood began to form where the man was. Viridi, no longer busy with the man, stood next to Pit who was placing another arrow in his bow. The man reloading, stopped. His eyes were wide with fear.

"How did these kids injure a colonel!?" the man thought. With no other choice left, he began to run away from the scene, abandoning his friend who was still curled up in pain. Pit was about to run after him until Viridi put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Wait..." she said. "We should check to see if this lady is okay." Pit cooled down and agreed. The woman was trying to calm down her crying child.

"Are... are you okay, ma'am?" Pit asked. She looked up at Pit and Viridi.

"Y-yes... thank you, kids." she said.

"No problem." Pit said. "But if you don't mind me asking? Who were those people?" The lady just stared at them.

"You guys must have just arrived in Hirim." she said.

"H-how did you know?" Viridi asked.

"Because everyone whose been in Hirim for a while now has heard of Palutena's Army." the lady said. Pit and Viridi exchanged worried looks.

"P-Palutena's Army?" Pit said.

"Yes, they're a group of revolutionaries who wish to 'free' the world. Meaning that they wish to overthrow The Council and anyone who disagrees with them... die. That's why they wanted my son, they wanted him to join their cause to overthrow The Council." the lady said, hugging her son tightly.

Pit thought about this for a second, "How did this all start?" he said.

"It's all thanks to that crazy lunatic, Radivar." she said. "He has a bad combination of being a great public speaker and being insane."

"D-does he have any noticeable traits?" Pit asked.

The lady thought for second, "Yes... he has an eye-patch." Pit immediately thought of the nightmare he had back on Mt. Olympus. Before Pit or Viridi could ask anymore questions, two policemen appeared in the alley with them.

One of them looked around, "What happened here?" he asked.

"I was attacked... by two men from Palutena's Army." the lady said. "And these two kids saved me."

"Who's this guy?" the second policeman asked, pointing at the man curled over on the ground.

"He's one of the guys who attacked me." the lady said. The policeman turned him over. He gave a small gasp.

"This is Medscer! One of the wanted guys on Palutena's Army!" he shouted. He turned to Pit and Viridi, "Don't worry, we'll help this lady and her child. We'll also take this man into custody." he said as he lifted the man on his feet and put him into handcuffs.

Pit nodded his head, "You should know though, that the other man got away."

"It's okay, one man is better than none." he replied. Pit and Viridi retrieved their hidden groceries and headed for Brendan's place.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

The man who escaped Pit and Viridi went under Hirim in the sewers. He went through several corridors and secret passages until he stopped at a giant metal door guarded by to members of Palutena's Army. "State your business!" one of them said.

"I... I... have a message... for our... Savior." he said, out of breathe. The two men guarding the door nodded their heads and moved out of the way for him to pass. He entered in a room that was very dark. The only source of light was from a little candle on a table where a man was sitting.

"Who's there?" the man asked, his face not visible but wore similar clothes to the Palutena's Army soldiers.

"I-It's me, my Savior." he replied.

"Ah, did you bring the boy?" he asked.

"W-well no, sir. We lost him thanks to this boy and girl."

"So... you mean... YOU LOST HIM!" he said, pounding his fist and revealing his face in the light. He had an eye-patch, just like the lady described him. He was Radivar.

"Y-yes! B-but-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! ... It doesn't matter anyway."

"I-It doesn't?" the frightened soldier asked.

"No, it doesn't, because we finally retrieved the girl and left the ransom note at her dad's house." Radivar said.

"You mean the guy from The Council? His daughter?"

"...Yes, and I want you to go there to be sure she doesn't escape." Radivar explained.

"Yes sir! Hail the Savior!" the soldier shouted, giving his salute. He turned and left the room.

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Skyworld_

_Random Centurion's P.O.V._

I began flying down the corridor in Palutena's Temple. Palutena's order was still going through my head.

_Flashback_

"You!" Palutena said. I was shivering with fear. After seeing her kill that Centurion, I thought she was going to kill me next! "Gather the other Centurions! The ones that WON'T betray us! And prepare them for battle! Tell them that we're attacking the Forces the Nature... tomorrow."

_End of Flashback_

I arrived at the barracks, where the other Centurions were at, and knocked on the door. One of them opened the door. "Good day, Captain. What brings you here?" he asked. I entered the room to make the announcement,

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!" I shouted. Everyone became silent to hear what I had to say. "I've received orders from Lady Palutena that we're attacking the Forces of Nature! Tomorrow! Those of you who will refuse to join us, will be executed! So I highly recommend that you join us!" The room remained dead silent after my speech. I left the barracks to tell the other Centurions. My eyes began to tear up...

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

_Normal P.O.V._

Brendan was standing outside his apartment waiting for, once again, Pit and Viridi. "How did I know this would happen?" he asked himself as he took out his pocket watch again to check the time. "Where could they be?" And as if on cue, he saw Pit carrying his bag of groceries and Viridi carrying her bags of groceries.

"S-sorry we're late!" Viridi shouted. "But... uh... Pit doesn't know how to read maps and we got lost."

"Hey!" Pit argued.

"That's a nice story..." Brendan began. "But what really happened?"

Viridi sighed, "Okay, look, we were on our way to your place until we heard screaming and shouting coming from an alley. We went to investigate and found two men trying to take this mother's child."

Brendan rubbed his chin, "So what did you do?"

"We asked them to unhand the child and to leave them alone." Pit was now talking. "They didn't listen so we battled them until the police arrived." Pit explained.

"Wh-who were those men?" Brendan asked, getting nervous.

Pit thought for a second, "The lady claimed that they were a part of the Palutena's Army."

"You mean to tell me, that you meddled in the affairs of Palutena's Army!" Brendan said.

"Y-yes, but we couldn't just stand by and do NOTHING!" Pit argued.

"What happened to 'not causing too much attention'!" Brendan said.

"But don't you see?" Pit asked, calming down. "This city is in bad shape. And if The Council isn't going to do anything about it, we will."

Brendan sighed, "Look, I'll show you the apartment building and discuss the plan. Does that sound good?" Pit and Viridi both nodded.

Brendan opened the double-doors for them. The main lobby was kind of trashy, almost like a warehouse. "So..." Viridi said kinda awkwardly. "Who else lives here?"

"No one." Brendan said. "I'm the only one. I'm not very rich so I live in the more run down part of the city. This apartment's nothing special, but I live on the top floor that overlooks the city. So it has some nice views." He lead Pit and Viridi up the long, winding staircase to the left of the lobby. On the top their was one door that read 'Room 5'. Brendan dug through his pocket to find his keys that unlocked the door. When he finally found it, he unlocked it and led them inside.

In the first room you walked in, there was a huge window that overlooked the city across the room. In front of the window was a desk with stacks of historical papers that read from 'The Creation' to 'The War Against the Underworld.' To the left of the desk was a bookcase with historical books and texts. (Obviously.) To the right of the desk was a couch and chair. The floor and ceiling was hardwood. Although, the floor had a rug that was imported from the Isles of Iris. Overall, though, it was a relatively small room. Right when you walk in, there are two doors. One to your left which was just a closet and one to your right. In the door to the right, there was a small hallway with two doors on either side. The door to your right was a bathroom and the door to your left was a small kitchen with a stove and fridge. There was even a table with three chairs.

Pit and Viridi put their groceries in the cabinets that were in the kitchen. Viridi tried on her night dress. After that she put it in the closet. Pit, Viridi, and Brendan sat down on the couch and chair to decide their next plan. Pit and Viridi sat on the couch while Brendan sat on the chair.

"So, here's what I have in mind." Brendan began. "We should go speak with Councilman Aiden and his daughter Lissa and ask them if they have or seen anyone with an orange gem."

"But what if he doesn't have it?" Viridi questioned.

"I was getting to that... If he doesn't have it, we should consult the other Councilman." Brendan finished. Pit and Viridi thought for a moment.

"Well... it sounds like a good start to me!" Pit said. Viridi nodded as well.

"Then it's decided!" Brendan said, getting up. "Let's go!"

**~Kid Icarus: Revolution~**

They didn't know whether to take the carriage taxi or the car taxi. Brendan chose the carriage, to save money. It was about 6:00 PM when they arrived at the Councilman's house. The sun had just set and the stars were beginning to come out. For some reason though, there was an eerie feeling at the Councilman's door. Brendan began to knock... there was no reply. He tried knocking again. Still, no reply. "This isn't right! He's always home at this time of night!" Brendan thought to himself.

"Oh well! He must be busy!" Pit said, turning to walk back. Brendan, without thinking, got close to the door and kicked it down. Pit turned around in shock. Both, Viridi's and Pit's jaw dropped.

"Brendan! What are you doing!" Viridi shouted.

"Guys... come here..." Brendan said, grimly. Pit and Viridi both walked into what seemed like a regal hallway with many fancy vases. The vases, however, were shattered. The rug on the flooring was red and the walls were white. Some parts of the wall were stained red... with blood.

"What... what happened here?" Viridi whispered to herself. Pit and Viridi walked into the main foyer of the house. There, they found Brendan at the bottom of the stairs next to a large, unconscious body. Pit and Viridi ran next to Brendan's side. They looked down at the guy who must have been Aiden. He was a quite large with balding white hair and a large, white beard. He wore brown breeches, like Pit. He also wore a white shirt with a blue overcoat. The overcoat symbolized his connection to The Council.

He began coughing up blood, "Please... please save her..." He pleaded. "Please... save my daughter... save Lissa." He closed his eyes and collapsed. Not from death, but from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

**I finally posted this chapter. Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the weekend update schedule. I just had a lot of schoolwork and I'm going to get even MORE! (Nooooooooo!) I'll try to post ASAP.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sentinel07: Thank you very much! And thank you for sticking with me since the beginning.**

**Zanpaku: Thank you for the always positive reviews! Thank you for reading too!**

**See ya! And remember, "stay thirsty my friends" -LoN**


End file.
